deberes o amor?
by chica otaku 79
Summary: un país en guerra sus dos primeros hijos se casarán con las dos primeras hijas para aliarse en contra del enemigo pero que pasara cuando el amor se interpone entre los deberes
1. esposas correctas?

-sigo sin saber porque demonios debemos hacer esto-

-nuestros pueblos sufren por la guerra ambos países unidos seriamos una potencia-

-porque miroku y yo debemos casarnos-

digo un muchacho de cabello largo y negro atado en una colita baja traía una camisa blanca con una corbata negra un chaleco negro y un saco negro pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos lustrosos tambien negros el hombre a su lado imita a su vestimenta ero era todo color azul mar su cabello era negro pero sus ojos eran de un azul profundo a diferencia de su hermano y su padre que contaban con ojos dorados frente a ellos,un imponente hombre bestia un traje negro con una corbata gris y un bastón mas por apariencia que necesidad con una bola dorada en el mango su cabello era largo negro pero contaba con algunas canas blancas estaba atado en una colita alta alado de el una hermosa mujer con un vestido color rosa pálido en la amplia falda tenia algunos detalles con perlas igual que en la separación de la falda las mangas estaban abajo de sus hombros a la altura de sus pechos y eran cortas blancas de tul en el escote que era de forma de corazón abia una rosa blanca su largo y negro cabello casi llegaba asta el piso estaba atado en un elegante moño que dejaba ver unos aretes plateados con una pequeña gema roja en medio tenia un abanico blanco en mano sus labios iban pintados de un rosa claro y traía zapatos de taco no muy alto color rosa el carruaje era bastante elegante un color,mármol con algunas decoraciones en dorados en las puertas y los marcos de las ventanas

-son deberes hijo además las hijas de naraku son conocidas por ser muy hermosas-digo digo inu tratando de convencer a su hijo

-fhe-inuyasha miro por la ventana cuando un caballo paso a todo galope era blanco arriba una figura totalmente vestida de negro paso tenía un abrigo negro que ondeaba por la velocidad su rostro estaba oculto por un pañuelo y un sombrero detrás de la figura otro tres caballos pasaron a todo galope no parecían muy amistosos y parecían perseguir a la figura

_en un país en guerra es normal_

pensó inuyasha sin embargo no podía quitarse la figura de la mente el carruaje se detuvo

-jaken que sucede?-pregunto inu

A la ventana se acercó la misma figura que inuyasha había visto

-los señores de la región vecina?-digo una ronca voz

-si-digo inu apretando fuertemente el bastón en caso de tener que utilizarlo

-me enviaron a mi y a mi socio a buscarlos son caminos peligrosos pasan por pleno campo de batalla por favor no se acerquen a la ventana pongan las cortinas y si oyen disparos estén listos para cualquier cosa-digo con altanería

-oye nose qui..-

-entendemos,muchas gracias-digo inu no callando a su hijo antes de que digiera algo que le,costara la vida

-que porque no me dejaste hablar-digo inuyasha

-porque es un asesino y le hablas como si fuera un niño-

digo inu no después de dos horas mas de viaje el carruaje se detuvo frente a in enorme castillo donde los guardias vigilaban el terreno meticulosamente las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron dejando ver la imagen de 4 personas un hombre vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro tenia una espada plateada en su cintura una mujer a su lado vestida con un vestido simple color crema,tenia el cabello corto y marrón junto con dos ojos del mismo color y a su lado a diferencia de su madre dos jóvenes con vestidos refinados la de la derecha tenia el cabello largo y negro sus ojos eran de un color chocolate algo inexpresivos su piel era blanca traía un vestido azul eléctrico con detalles el la falda con bordados blancos y la de alado tenia el cabello recogido en un moño con un adorno de una pluma sus ojos eran de un color carmín intenso su tés tambien era blanca y traía un vestido turquesa con detalles en blanco en su falda los labios de ambas eran de un rojo el cual se notaba pintado

-inu tanto tiempo-digo naraku

extendiendo su mano hacia inu que la tomo con gusto en cambio las dos mujeres se abrazaron

-oh Naomi tanto tiempo que hermosas hijas tienes -digo izayoi

-gracias y tu no te quedas atrás-

Pov inu...

Genial estoy frente a mi futura esposa es hermosa debo admitirlo pero no llama mi atención y si me la imagino como esposa con hijos cocinando encargándose de todo pero por mas que intento no me la puedo imaginar haciendo eso estábamos alejados junto con miroku

-oye esta mujeres no me mueven ni un pelo-digo miroku mirando a ambas

-ya lose-suspire cansado-pero debemos hacerlo-

-inuyasha te presento a tu prometida ella es kikio-

-mucho gusto joven inuyasha-

-el gusto es mío señorita-dije cortésmente

-y miroku ella es tu prometida kagura-miroku saludo igual que yo

_Buena manera de sellar mi sentencia_

Pensé con amargura nada mejor que pasar mi vida entera con una mujer que no amo y por lo poco que vi no creo que le guste lo mismo que ami maldito sea mi padre el reino si se tienen confianza para que mierda no quieren casar

-naraku creí que tenias mas hijo-

-umm si las tengo solo que...-

el relinchido dé un caballo se escucho nos giramos y encontramos a las dos figuras de hoy solo que detrás de la del caballo blanco había un hombre atado de manos y pies con un corte en su ceja y la boca amordazada

-wau son buenos yo no escuche que hicieran ruido alguno-

me digo miroku yo asentí el sujeto del caballo blanco paso por alado mío cuando estuvo alado de naraku iso que el caballo se elevara en dos patas y dejo caer al hombre sentado la mordaza de su boca se salio y escupió a los pies de caballo

-maldito bastardo juro que te matare da la cara como hombre que eres hijo de puta-

el sujeto se bajo del caballo y se saco el largo abrigo jadeé al ver un corsé negro que remarcaba una perfecta figura pechos grandes y redondos y una cintura perfecta abajo del corsé abia una blusa con las mangas largas y el los puños se ampliaban era color roja mas abajo contaba con un pantalón negro de lo que suponía era cuero que dejaba ver un muy buen par de piernas y a lo ultimo tenia unas botas que llegaban asta abajo de las rodillas con taco negras mas sin embargo su rostro seguía tapado el tipo miraba asombrado a la mujer hasta que subió sus manos y sujeto su pañuelo y el sombrero y comenzó a quitárselo deje de respirar con semejante cuerpo su rostro debía ser el de un ángel y no me equivoque su piel era levemente bronceada y sus fracciones eran delicadas pero afiladas sus labios eran de un color rojo sangre y carnosos realmente tentadores su nariz eran respingada y tierna y sus ojos o por amor a dios uno de sus ojos era de un azul claro como las aguas del mar y el otro era tan verde como un zafiro ambos enmarcados por pestañas largas negras y tupidas sus perfiladas cejas estaban fruncidas mirando a sujeto el en piso se acercó hacia el y le planto un buen golpe haciendo caer al sujeto de espaldas

-el único hijo de puta aquí eres tu cállate la boca infeliz solo te traje para darme información-

todos la miraban mas que asombrado y yo la miraba babosamente y embelesado era taannn linda

-disculpen mi comportamiento soy kagome higurashi-

_kagome..sip definitivamente le queda_

Iso una reverencia frente a mis padre que no le quitaban los ojos de los suyos

-wau tiene dos ojos de diferente color y son colores muy hermosos-digo mi padre

Vi un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de kagome se veía muy tierna

-oh Naomi es realmente hermosa mira ese cabello-

lo mire era negro con reflejos azules que la mismísima noche envidiaría realmente era

_perfecta_

_si pero tu te vas a casar con su hermana idiota_

linda forma de joderme yo mismo

-sango debemos llevarlo al calabozo-

mire a la otra figura montaba un caballo color crema con algunas lineas negras en su cabello tenia el pelo largo y atado en una colita alta su tés era ligeramente tostada y sus ojos eran castaños tenia las mismas vestimentas que su hermana pero su blusa era negra y su corsé color salmón

-si vamos kirara-

el caballo comenzó a andar

-sota trae al prisionero-

mire con asombro como el caballo asentía y caminaba asia el sujeto tomándolo por el cuello de la ropa y comenzando a arrastrarlo cuando desaparecieron de nuestra vista mis padre hablaron

-wau que caballo tan bien adiestrado-

-tus dos hijas menores son...diferentes-

digo mi madre después de una pausa

-me gusta ese espíritu salvaje-

-y que lo digas conocen el bosque los caminos todo a la perfección por eso las mande por ustedes estaban mas que seguros son ellas quienes manejan las estrategias de combate por eso no han podido ganar territorio mas sin embargo son demasiados-digo naraku

_manejan a los soldados?_me pregunte internamente

-inuyasha viste a esas dos?-me digo miroku disimuladamente

-como no verlas-dije con sarcasmo

Continuara...,


	2. el secreto de los higurashi!

unas cuantas horas habían pasado desde la llegada de los Taishon. Inuyasha ya estaba instalado en una habitación bastante lujosa y en la habitación de al lado estaba Miroku.

Pov Inuyasha.

Por Kami esos ojos, no puedo sacarme de la mente esos dos hermosos ojos! Uno tan verde como la más brillante esmeralda y el otro tan azul como el profundo mar. Ese cabello negro, tan sedoso y esos magníficos destellos azules en él. Su cuerpo llama al pecado y a muchas cosas más, tan escultural, tan perfecto…

Narradora.

-Hermano puedo pasar?-Miroku tocaba la puerta insistentemente después de haber escapado de Kagura

-Claro, pasa- dijo Inuyasha. La puerta se abrió y Miroku paso algo agitado cerrando la puerta detrás de el- Que te paso Miroku?-pregunto sonriendo burlonamente Inuyasha

-Es...escape de Kagura, quería hablar de la boda- Jadeaba levemente Miroku

-Jajajajajaa-se río Inuyasha- bueno Miroku tarde o temprano deberemos hablarlo-

-Te buscaba Kikyo para hablar de eso- comento "casualmente" Miroku

-Le dijiste donde estaba?-pregunto alarmado Inuyasha levantándose bruscamente de la cama

-Tranquilo no le dije nada, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar de eso- dijo burlón Miroku, Cuando el sonido de dos espadas al chocar fuertemente se escuchó por la ventana

-Vamos señor Taishon así jamás podrá ganarme!- grito alguien

-Vaya muchacha, eres ágil-los dos abrieron sus ojos como platos al escuchar a su padre, ambos se asomaron a la ventana y vieron con sorpresa como peleaba con espada contra Kagome, bajaron corriendo y se pararon junto a los demás. Kagome retenía los golpes con maestría mientras al mismo tiempo obligaba a Inuno a retroceder con la espada dando certeras y fuertes estocadas en un movimiento Inuno logro desarmar a Kagome de su espada y apunto a su cuello

-Me temo que he ganado Petite fleur(pequeña flor)-digo Inuno sonriendo

-Lamento contradecirlo Seigneur or(señor oro)- dijo misteriosamente Kagome

-Tu padre me decía así-dijo Inuno con sorpresa, cuando recibió un golpe en su tobillo y cayó al piso, en un movimiento Kagome tenía el filo de una daga,que salía de un brazalete en su brazo, en el cuello de Inuno, quien la miraba sorprendido.

-Vaya! tan delicada que parecía resulto ser sumamente peligrosa-dijo Inuno sonriendo nerviosamente

-Las apariencias engañan-digo Kagome ayudando a Inuno a pararse

-Claro, ella parece un hombre pero no lo es, verdad?-digo Kikyo burlona.

-Tu pareces una dama y tu lengua es la de una víbora-contraataco Kagome, mirando con coraje a Kikyo, quien solo volteó su rostro ofendida

-Hijos, no quieren practicar con Kagome?-pregunto Inuno a sus dos vástagos. Los dorados ojos de Inuyasha brillaron con emoción. Claro que quería practicar con esa diosa griega que seguramente se había escapado del Olimpo para enseñarle a cualquier hombre que la viera lo que era el ardiente deseo carnal al entre sus piernas, los pensamientos de su mente comenzaron a despertar su cuerpo, pensamientos que no serían dignos de un caballero, ni siquiera de un bandido lujurioso. Inuyasha la examino con la mirada discretamente, recordando que su futura esposa estaba presente, al igual que sus padres

-A mí me gustaría practicar-dijo Inuyasha dando un paso adelante. Todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-Bien, estás preparado?- Kagome se volteó y apunto con su espada a Inuyasha, que tenía una ya que la servidumbre le había alcanzado una espada. Por un momento Inuyasha se encontró hechizado con los hermosos ojos de Kagome, pero regresó a la realidad cuando vio sonreír de manera extraña a su padre

-Preparado?- Kagome se lanzó hacía él, con maestría ataco por la derecha e Inuyasha la bloqueo, amago a darle un golpe bajo, Inuyasha bajo su espada pero no su vista, por lo que pudo retener el puñetazo que iba dirigido a su nariz, salto esquivando la barrida que iba a su pies, pero lamentablemente, no esquivo la patada que iba a su pecho, por lo que cayó de espaldas al piso. Kagome se acercó y puso su pie en su pecho

-Gane- dijo triunfante la morena

-No estaría tan seguro-de un ágil movimiento logro tumbar a la joven y quedar arriba mientras apuntaba con la espada a su cuello

-Bien hijo-grito Inuno

Pov Inuyasha.

Mire hacia abajo y mi corazón comenzó a latir con locura, mientras mi boca se secó y un nudo se instaló en mi estómago. Ella me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sus orbes brillaban, eran tan hermosos, su renegrido cabello estaba esparcido en la hierba formando un manto, sus mejillas estaban levemente rosadas lo que la mostraba inocente y en un gesto, creo yo inconsciente, se relamió los labios, dejándome saber que ese rojo tan parecido a la sangre era natural, me hubiera quedado un buen rato apreciando esa imagen tan encantadora, pero parece que ella tenía otra idea ya que en un movimiento sumamente rápido me tendió en el piso boca abajo y mis brazos en mi espalda

Pov Kagome.

Estaba sentado sobre mi abdomen, sus ojos dorados brillaban como el oro fundido, algo encantador pero peligroso, de un rápido movimiento lo tumbe sentándome en su espalda y dejando sus brazos inmovilizados atrás de su espalda

-Ja, gane!-grite emocionada, alegría que se esfumo al ver como Hakudoshi se acercaba a toda prisa

-Señor, Koga está en camino-mi corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí, ¡¿él que demonios hacia aquí y ahora?!

Narradora...

Kagome se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo perdiéndose en una de sus puertas seguida por Sango.

-Koga?-susurro Inuno

-El príncipe de uno de los reinos vecinos- aclaro Naraku

-Porque tu hija se fue? – Pregunto Inuno

-Escuchen...-el rostro de Naraku se volvió serio, al igual que el de Naomi-nadie sabe que mis dos hijas menores son como son, piensan que son damas por así decirlo, así que por favor no digan nada. Les explicaré todo luego de la visita de Koga-

-Tranquilo Naraku, confía en que no diremos nada- dijo solemnemente Inuno

*(Unos minutos después) *

Tanto los Higurashi como los Taishon estaban al pie de la enorme escalera, solo faltaban las dos Higurashi menores, la gran puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre de tez morena y cabello negro atado en una colita alta, tenía dos ojos azules y vestía una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro. Tenía unos pantalones negros y sus zapatos también eran negros. Detrás de él venían dos hombres más (Ginta y Hakaku) vestidos de igual manera pero con las camisas color azul.

-Buenas tardes señor Naraku-digo Koga extendiendo su mano para saludar a Naraku que la tomo sonriente

-Buenas tarde joven Koga, a que debo su agradable visita?- respondió él

-He venido a visitar a Kagome, si no le molesta-un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Koga, por alguna razón a Inuyasha no le había gustado nada la visita de ese estúpido-Que modales los míos, disculpen soy Koga Wolf, príncipe de las tierra del norte-digo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia

-Un gusto joven Koga soy Inuno Taishon, dueño de las tierras del sur, ella es mi esposa Izayoi y mis dos hijos Inuyasha y Miroku Taishon- Los azules ojos de Koga se posaron sobre los dorados de Inuyasha librando una silenciosa batalla

-Él es mi prometido Koga-digo Kikyo, con lo cual la mirada de Koga pareció tranquilizarse

-Buenas tardes joven Koga- todas las miradas se posaron en Kagome y la mandíbula de Inuyasha casi toco el piso. Sus rizos estaban más arreglados y enredado en ellos tenía unos delicados y ligeros listones blancos, traía un vestidos rojo de seda simple, pero en ella no se veía así, las mangas eran largas y le llegaban hasta las rodillas, las orillas eran negras, en su cintura había un listón largo y negro que atrás se ataba en un perfecto y hermoso moño, las puntas de este bajaban hasta un poco antes del piso, tenía unos guantes negros. Bajo lentamente y estando frente a Koga, este tomo su mano con suma delicadeza se la beso.

-Siempre es un placer verte-digo sonriendo ampliamente el moreno

-Lo mismo digo joven Koga- dijo amablemente Kagome.

-Donde está tu hermana?-pregunto Hakaku

-Estaba por salir de su habitación- dijo con elegancia.

-Aquí estoy, disculpen la espera- era el turno de la mandíbula de Miroku para tocar tierra al ver a Sango bajando con un vestido parecido, pero que le quedaba muy diferente, al de su hermana pero color rosa fuerte y en vez un listón, tenia rosas negras en la separación de la falda y las mangas eran hasta medio brazo. Bajo con elegancia y una vez abajo, se paró junto a Hakaku

-Que les parece si vamos al jardín?- sugirió Hakaku

-Me parece genial- contesto Naraku

Todos comenzaron a caminar Inuyasha y Miroku iban últimos mirando como Kagome y Sango conversaban con Koga y Hakaku.

-No me agradan-susurro Miroku

-A mí tampoco, me dan mala espina-contesto de la misma manera Inuyasha

* (Dos horas después)*

Koga, Hakaku y Ginta ya se habían despedido y marchado

-Adiós preciosa Kagome, cuídate-dijo Koga antes de subir al carruaje

-Claro joven Koga, usted también cuídese- se despidió cortésmente Kagome

Cuando el carruaje salió de la vista de todos

-agsh - gruño Kagome- como detesto esto-

-Qué cosa? vestirte como mujer?-dijo Kikyo burlona

-Tu sigue gastando dinero y yo seguiré protegiendo a la gente, si?-dijo Kagome con burla

-Eres una mujer, compórtate como tal!-escupió Kagura

-tsk- Kagome se volteó y comenzó a caminar

-Creo que tú eres la menos indicada para decirle a Kagome que se porte como una mujer, cuando tu no llegas ni a dama-digo Sango con coraje yéndose.

-no se llevan muy bien, verdad?-comento Inuyasha

-Claro que no! somos como el agua y el aceite- dijo indignada Kagura

_Sango y Kagome son como el agua, tan transparentes y ligeras mientras; que Kikyo y Kagura son como el aceite resbaladizas y pesadas_(tomen perras XD)

Continuara...

*(Adelantos)*

-Es curioso-Naraku apareció detrás de Inuyasha

-El que señor?-pregunto sin entender. Estaban en uno de los pasillos que daban al jardín donde Kagome y Sango siempre entrenaban y ahora Kikyo y Kagura usaban para leer y caminar

-Que cuando mis dos hijas menores están en el jardín, tú y Miroku siempre están puntualmente aquí, observando como entrenan y ahora que sus prometidas lo ocupan no tienen el menor interés-Naraku lo miro intensamente

-Etto...-antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir algo, sonó la campana que avisaba sobre el regreso de las princesas. Al abrirse las puertas dos caballos entraron, pero solo uno era montado. Sango respiraba con agitación mientras su brazo izquierdo sangraba profusamente, tanto Naraku como Inuyasha salieron a toda velocidad, bajando las escaleras. Al llegar junto a ella, esta estaba desmontando, su flequillo cubría sus ojos Miroku, Naomi, Izayoi, Inuno, Kikyo y Kagura estaban ya junto a Sango

-Que paso?-pregunto Miroku, cuando sango callo de rodillas dejando caer sus lágrimas, apretó sus puños contra la tierra, Sota relinchaba mientras los guardias lo sostenían para que no volviera a irse.

-Ellos la...la...-tartamudeaba Sango

-Sango que sucedió?- Pregunto Naomi

-Eran demasiados...-su voz sonaba entrecortada-Ella...no me escucho, padre, no me escucho! se lo dije...-sango sujeto los costados de su cabeza mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

-sango dime que paso?- pregunto preocupado Naraku

-La sangre... en su espada...-Sango parecía traumada, Naraku la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla

-SANGO! REACCIONA! QUE DEMONIOS PASO?! DONDE ESTA KAGOME?!-grito al borde de la cordura Naraku

-La...la atravesó, su espada, padre! fue el!…- gimoteaba Sango

-No me digas que fue...- pregunto horrorizado Naraku

*(Fin adelanto)*


	3. desaparicion

Después de haber visto a Kagome con ese vestido,hacia ya unos tres meses ese deseo que sentía hacia ella no disminuyó, sino que se incrementó mucho. Y esa actitud tan libre que tenía siempre iba a verla practicar al jardín! Todavía recordaba dos días atrás cuando ella se había "ofrecido" a cocinar

*(Flash Back)*

Naraku le había dicho a sus hijas que cocinaran algo para los invitados y después de escuchar varias quejas de parte de las dos menores, todas se dispusieron a preparar algunos platos.

-Bien aquí esta- Kikyo y Kagura entraron con una bandeja de pollo y carne respectivamente -yo hice un pollo con especias y Kagura hizo marinado en vino-y las mayores dejaron sus platos sobre la mesa. Después de que todos comieron esperaron los postres, pero estos jamás llegaron.

-Que sucederá?- se preguntó Naraku. Todos se pararon y caminaron hacia la cocina. Al llegar casi sueltan un grito de sorpresa.

-Te dije que no era buena idea que nos hicieras cocinar!-grito Kagome. Inuyasha mordió su labio inferior disimuladamente al verla. En su rostro, manos y escote había chocolate derretido, mientras que Sango estaba cubierta de harina. Kagome miro sus manos llevando un dedo a su boca y lamio el chocolate

-mmm- dijo saboreando el chocolate- al menos me salió rico- todos estallaron en carcajadas menos Kikyo y Kagura, que las miraban mal. Mientras que la mente de Inuyasha entraba en un colapso. Solo podía pensar algo. Se veía *demasiado* sexi.

*(Fin Flash Back)*

Ese día iban a tener una pequeña reunión para discutir los temas sobre los planes de guerra. Claramente Kagome y Sango deberían vestir como unas perfectas muñecas de porcelana

*Pov Inuyasha.*

Todos debíamos vestir de traje, estábamos abajo, los sirvientes arreglaban todo para la junta, el salón principal se veía muy bien arreglado. Rosas blancas decoraban todo perfectamente, con los candelabros de cristal y plata que hacían una perfecta combinación.

Mi madre bajo primera con un hermoso vestido purpura con boleros rojos, (*para mejor ubicación, abra el link* . /imgextra/i2/34927741/T2S82hXcdbXXXXXXXX_! ). El vestido le quedaba realmente precioso. Ella bajo elegantemente y mi padre la tomo posesivamente del brazo, mientras yo sonreía nerviosamente. Mi padre nunca cambiaría, siempre le gustaba demostrar lo que era suyo, mi madre lo miraba un poco ceñuda, pero con una sonrisa divertida. La siguiente en bajar fue Naomi, vestía un precioso vestido azul, con detalles negros, mangas largas y sueltas en las muñecas. (*Para mejor ubicación, abra el link* i01. wsphoto/v0/546861611_ ) Se veía realmente bien y ahora fue Naraku quien tomo posesivamente a su esposa. Acaso estos tontos piensan que se las van a robar? Pensé con una gota en la frente.

Ahora bajaba Kikyo con un elegante vestido dorado pálido, con detalles blancos y algunos boleros. (*Para mejor ubicación, abra el link* i01. . )

-Te gusta Inuyasha? lo elegí pensando en tus ojos-sonreí, quizás no era tan malo quedarme con Kikyo. Y si lo que sentía por Kagome era solo deseo al verla tan...salvaje? Salí de mis pensamientos al ver bajar a Kagura con un vestido rojo de varias capas en blanco y algunas rosas en los pliegues (*Para mejor ubicación, abra el link* . ). Le quedaba bien y Miroku le sonrió sinceramente. Quizás él había pensado lo mismo que yo.

-Disculpen la tardanza-la seguridad que Miroku había mostrado se había esfumado en el instante que vio bajar a Sango, quien lucía un encantador vestido de dos capas rojo en la parte superior y negro en el inferior, levemente ceñido en algunas partes, con unos listones de adorno en el escote. Aunque a mí no me gustara Sango, ella se veía esplendida, ese color resaltaba su piel y sus ojos. (*Para mejor ubicación, abra el link* Vestidos-de-Lolita-Cl%C3%A1sico-arist%C3%B3crata-lolita-lujo-rococ%C3%B3-bal%C3%B3n-raso-largo-vestido-bmz_ . )

La mandíbula de todos los presentes, quitando la de Naraku, Naomi, Kagura y Kikyo, toco el piso eso me incluía a mí y a Miroku.

-Wow Naraku! Tus tres hijas son preciosas- alabo uno de los invitados, felicitándolos en el proceso por sus esposas.

-Oh gracias, pero falta la más pequeña- dijo observando la ausencia de una de sus hijas

- La más pequeña?- pregunto otro invitado

-Sí, no sé qué pasara?-todos miramos a Sango que se acercó a su padre y le susurró al oído

-Es que no quiere ponerse el collar que le regalaste-dijo con un poco de fastidio la joven.

-Esa menina pequena (niña)-refunfuñó Naraku quedamente.

-Disculpen mi tardanza caballeros, pero es que tengo tantos collares que no puedo decidir uno solo-dijo fulminando a Naraku con la mirada, mientras bajaba por las escaleras, se veía espectacular! Con ese vestido rosa que la hacía ver inocente pero a la misma vez peligrosa, resaltaba sin dudar con el color de sus ojos y su cabello, ese detalles blancos que sin duda alguna le daban el aspecto de una delicada muñeca de porcelana (*Para mejor ubicación, abra el link* . /-j0fcO21ivds/TyGEvD8Lm3I/AAAAAAAABIE/CEKm1O-cA6U/s320/Sin+ti%25CC% )

Pase saliva difícilmente, ese adorno del pecho me provocaba quitárselo con los dientes mientras desgarraba esa opulenta y larga falda para acariciar sus largas y blancas piernas. *Mierda, que estaba pasando conmigo?!*me regañe mentalmente debía controlarme pero me lo dificultaban mucho ya que estos estupidos ancianos la miran con lujuria

-naraku sin duda alguna tus hijas son hermosas pero mira a la mas pequeña que hermosos ojos tus hijas quedan perfectas con las joyas pero ella fue echa para llevarlas-dijo uno de los invitados mirando el collar que aome llevaba en el cuello una esmeralda con un marco de oro y el collar dorado

-muchas gracias señores ahora si podemos pasar a comer-

Después de la comida...

-naraku?-

-dime taro-

-eh escuchado que tus hijas tiene voces hermosas..-

-si?-

-podrían cantarnos algo?-

-que dicen niñas?-

-por nosotras no hay problema-dijeron kikio y kagura todas las miradas recayeron en las dos menores que miraban la copa que para ellas se había vuelto lo mas interesante de la habitación

-que dicen señoritas?-pregunto taro

-claro pero primero van las mas grandes-se entendió que les había llamado ancianas a kagura y kikio quienes fruncieron el ceño pero kikio sonrió maliciosa y se acerco a inu

-inuyasha la canción será para ti MI lindo prometido-resalto el mi aome frunció levemente el ceño algo que inuyasha noto

_acaso ella.._

-ademas ustedes no cantan no saben hacer mas que pe..-kagura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir-pe...perder el tiempo-

La primera en parase y comenzar a cantar fue kikio

-"Tantas cosas que tenemos que desaprender, comenzar de nuevo, decidir creer Tantas guerras fui buscando paz, y lo encuentro en lo que tú me das Hoy tus brazos me sostienen antes de caer

Si antes de llegar a tí me tuve que perder y cuantas vueltas di A punto de volverme loco, me sanaste poco a poco

Tu voz, apaga mi silencio y mi contradicción Y por favor, no des ni un paso afuera de mi corazón Que por tí la eternidad se ha vuelto este momento

Hay demonios que al fin pude desaparecer, porque ví en tus ojos lo que quiero ser Si te tengo no hace falta más, ya no hay nada que buscar atrás Eres el presente y donde quiero estar

Si tuve que pisar el bando y al infierno ir fue para aprender. Me enseñaste la salida, regresandome la vida.

Tu voz, apaga mi silencio y mi contradicción Y por favor, no des ni un paso afuera de mi corazón porque el cielo cabe este sentimiento Y lo que buscaba afuera lo he encontrado dentro Y por tí la eternidad se ha vuelto este momento."-todos aplaudieron la vos de kikio realmente era muy hermosa la siguiente fue kagura

-Pienso que si hablo podría equivocarme Pero siento que debo hablar con alguien

Todo comenzó algún tiempo atrás Desde ese día e empezado a cambiar No sé lo que me paso.. Solo se que no dejo de pensar en vos Todo tan confuso desde que empezó

Por más que lo intente no puedo sacarte de mi mente Estas en todas partes, Siempre en mi presente No sé lo que me esta pasando Creo que de ti me estoy enamorando

Quiero hablarte, quiero mirarte Quiero estar junto a ti y a tu lado poder ser feliz Algún día te lo podré decir Cuando este segura de lo que sienta por ti

Por más que lo intente no puedo sacarte de mi mente Estas en todas partes, Siempre en mi presente No sé lo que me esta pasando Creo que de ti me estoy enamorando

Sin que me ayas hecho daños ya estoy mal por ti Por no saber lo que pasa en mí Te quiero es lo que pienso y siento Cuando te vi, desde ese día no e dejado de pensar en ti

Pienso que si hablo podría equivocarme Pero siento que debo hablar con alguien Para poder descargarme- también había cantado a la perfección sin desafinar ni una sola vez

Ahora era el turno de sango quien algo sonrojada se paro miro a su padre que le sonrió tranquilizantemente

-Al amor es a algo que nunca le temí Siempre dispuesta a jugar Sabiendo que me podía quemar Daba todo sabiendo que me podían lastimar Y lo hacia sin dudar Dispuesta a dejar todo en ese juego que llamamos amor Sabiendo que podía perder, podía ganar Yo lo que quería era jugar, Ami modo jugar para ganar…

Pero sé que cambio, todo cambio Siento miedo, tengo miedo No sé por qué es la primera vez que tengo miedo De sufrir, de dejar todo sin recibir nada a cambio Miedo a las mentiras, a las verdades… A lo que callas a lo que dices… Miedo de apostar todo en este gran juego Del amor, de poner todas las cartas En la mesa y quedarme con nada, sin nada

Es la primera vez, y no sé por qué Tengo miedo a enamorarme Será la edad… Serás tú Seré yo, será la herida que dejo un gran amor no lo se, solo se que por mas que este miedo me invada Quiero seguir, quiero seguir…

No me importa nada Solo quiero seguir jugando Por más que el miedo se haga presente Al igual que las dudas y la inseguridad (que en mi SIEMPRE esta)… Es un juego en el que solo hay que jugar Todo en la vida se trata de ganar o perder El no siempre lo vas a tener…

Pero sé que cambio, todo cambio Siento miedo, tengo miedo No sé por qué es la primera vez que tengo miedo De sufrir, de dejar todo sin recibir nada a cambio Miedo a las mentiras, a las verdades… A lo que callas a lo que dices… Miedo de apostar todo en este gran juego Del amor, de poner todas las cartas En la mesa y quedarme con nada, sin nada

la primera vez, y no sé por qué Tengo miedo a enamorarme Será la edad… Serás tú Seré yo, será la herida que dejo un gran amor no lo se, solo se que por mas que este miedo me invada Quiero seguir, quiero seguir…

No me importa nada Solo quiero seguir jugando Por mas que el miedo se haga presente Al igual que las dudas y la inseguridad (que en mi SIEMPRE esta)… Es un juego en el que solo hay que jugar Todo en la vida se trata de ganar o perder El no siempre lo vas a tener…

Es un juego en el que solo hay que jugar Todo en la vida se trata de ganar o perder Es un juego en el que solo hay que jugar Todo en la vida se trata de ganar o perder- las bocas de todos estaban abiertas en especial de las dos higurashi mayores mientras sango se sentaba rápidamente sumamente sonrojada aome miraba para otro lado como quien no tiene nada que ver naraku sonrió dulcemente

-kag nos podrías cantar algo pequeña-

-pero padre...-

-por favor pequeña-naraku sonrió y aome suspiro derrotada con las mejillas encendidas de un rojo fuerte mientras tomaba aire escondió su vista detrás del flequillo abrió su boca y comenzó a cantar

-Amor…

Qué conveniente situación, me has conformado el corazón con las migajas de tu amor… Por tí, no creo en mí, y aún así pides más…

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi? ¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir? Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir.. ¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz? más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…

Amor…

Si ya no existe otro adjetivo… para este amor tan despectivo, dime…¿qué diablos haces ya conmigo, y qué hago aquí? xq aun así pides más…

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi? ¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir? Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir.. ¿Quién dijo que- una mentira puede hacer feliz? más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…

Si alguna vez me quisiste, sólo dejáme ir…. déjame ir….

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi? ¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir? Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir.. ¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz? más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…-

Pov inu

Por dios esta mujer es...es...tan aghh maldita sea porque me comprometieron con su hermana su voz era comparable a la de un ángel

-por dios naraku tus hijas son unas verdaderas joyas-ese tal taro miro mas de la cuenta a aome gruñi apretando el cubierto mi padre y naraku me miraron extraño mierda

-podrías cantar otra pieza pequeñas?-

por un instante nuestras miradas se encontraron ella se sentó rápidamente

Podría ser que ella...

A la media noche...

Los invitados se habían ido luego de discutir los planes de guerra aome y sango habían escuchado detrás de las puertas y les pareció algo suicida luego escribirían una carta con una nueva estrategia bajo el nombre de naraku por supuesto aome salio a caminar no podía dormir tenia un mal presentimiento salio a los jardines alejándose un poco llegando a los rosales pero jamas pensó encontrarse a un ser místico su larga cabellera plateada bailaba con la brisa su rostro era bañado al igual que su cuerpo por la luz de la luna que daba en su perfil perfectamente su rostro levemente inclinado hacia adelante mientras su mano sostenía una de las rosas sus ojos estaba entre cerrados y brillaban su torso estaba al descubierto y traía unos pantalones sueltos giro su rostro y miro directamente a aome

Pov inu..

No podía dormir tenia un mal presentimiento salí asia los rosales con el torso desnudo sujete un rosa delicadamente tan parecida a ella hermosa pero peligrosa a la vez que iba a hacer el trato decía que debía casarme con la mayor pero es la menos quien me atrae y aunque mi padre y naraku se lleven bien el problema son los pueblos sin el casamiento reinos que quieran acabar con nosotros lo utilizará en nuestra contra todo sea por el pueblo.

Sentí a alguien gire mi rostro levemente y el aire se escapo de mis pulmones en un suspiro ella..no creí encontrar a un ángel caminando a estas horas por aqui la luna bañaba su rostros y esos dos hermosos ojos traía un fino camisón blanco hasta las rodillas las manos estaban en su pecho y apretaba la ropa la brisa soplo el delicado camisón junto con su melena se mecieron que tan hermosa podía ser

-kagome...-

-inuyasha...-que bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios si no preguntó ahora no volveré a dormir

-tu me deseas?-

Pov narradora...

Todo se sumió en silencio mientras la respuesta de la peli negra llegaba quien apretó más las manos en su camisón acaso dios la odiaba desear al prometido de su hermana claro que se iría al infierno pero si era asi porque el lo preguntaba sentiría el mismo deseo que ella por el sus labios temblaron respiro mientras se daba valor la brisa volvió soplar mientras el peli plata la miraba anhelante

-si..-salio casi en un susurro mientras inuyasha no creía lo que había escuchado ella lo deseaba claro que lo hacia, antes de darse cuenta la joven había comenzado a correr no, después de haberle dicho aquello no la dejaría ir sin probar sus labios la interceptó antes de que pudiera entrar al castillo acorralándola contra la fría pared de ladrillos y su cuerpo miro fijamente esos ojos que lo traían hechizado, sin esperar mas junto sus labios con los de la mujer quien correspondió con pasión sus labios se movían con vehemencia mientras las manos de aome se hundían en las hebras plateadas profundizando el beso mientras las manos de inuyasha sujetaban sus piernas levantándolas y enredándolas en sus caderas

Pov kag..

Por dios que estoy haciendo esto no esta bien pero no puedo para sus labios son tan deliciosos y esa pasión que me trasmite la cordura abandona mi mente mientras el lentamente ba bajando besando mi mandíbula llegando a mi cuello porque, porque tuviste que llegar y poner mi mundo de cabeza.

Porque se me ocurrió quererte si no puedo tenerte

Pov inu..

Por dios sus labios son tan dulces al igual que su piel estaba besando su cuello mientras sus hermosas piernas rodeaban mis caderas comencé a acariciar su mulo hasta que llegue a su cola

-quien anda ahí-nos separamos o mas bien me separó aome bruscamente de ella sin darme tiempo a nada comenzó a correr y se perdió dentro del castillo entre tambien pero fui directo a la habitación de miroku toque la puerta una dos tres veces cuando me abrió somnoliento

-que sucede inuyasha?-

-miroku tengo que hablar contigo-lo empuje dentro y comencé a caminar de aca para allá con nerviosismo por dios acababa de besar a ka hermana de mu prometida

-que hiciste ahora?-

-yo bese a aome y no solo eso la acaricie-miroku me miro incrédulo mientras su boca se abría

-que tu..mierda inuyasha en que demonios pensabas es la hermana de tu prometida como vas a..la obligaste?-un buen coscorrón lo envió al piso de cara

-eso es lo mejor ella dijo que me deseaba-

-valla suerte la tuya-sonriendo como el gato de Alicia me fui a dormir

La madrugada del otro dia..

Desperté al escuchar un relinchado mire la ventana todavía estaba oscuro me asome y pude ver como aome y sango montaban a sus caballos cubiertas completamente de nuevo naraku las despedía con fuertes abrazos me pregunte que estarían haciendo las puertas se abrieron sango y aome se fueron al verla perderse en el horizonte un muy mal presentimiento me invadió con ese sentimiento me recosté de nuevo en la cama

*(en el desayuno)*

Pov inu...

Serian las 9 sango y aome no habían regresado naraku se notaba nervioso y preocupado mientras que kikio y kagura solo hablaban de los planes de boda

*(Por la tarde)*

Pov narradora..

-Es curioso-Naraku apareció detrás de Inuyasha

-El que señor?-pregunto sin entender. Estaban en uno de los pasillos que daban al jardín donde Kagome y Sango siempre entrenaban y ahora Kikyo y Kagura usaban para leer y caminar

-Que cuando mis dos hijas menores están en el jardín, tú y Miroku siempre están puntualmente aquí, observando como entrenan y ahora que sus prometidas lo ocupan no tienen el menor interés-Naraku lo miro intensamente

-Etto...-antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir algo, sonó la campana que avisaba sobre el regreso de las princesas. Al abrirse las puertas dos caballos entraron, pero solo uno era montado. Sango respiraba con agitación mientras su brazo izquierdo sangraba profusamente, tanto Naraku como Inuyasha salieron a toda velocidad, bajando las escaleras. Al llegar junto a ella, esta estaba desmontando, su flequillo cubría sus ojos Miroku, Naomi, Izayoi, Inuno, Kikyo y Kagura estaban ya junto a Sango

-Que paso?-pregunto Miroku, cuando sango callo de rodillas dejando caer sus lágrimas, apretó sus puños contra la tierra, Sota relinchaba mientras los guardias lo sostenían para que no volviera a irse.

-Ellos la...la...-tartamudeaba Sango

-Sango que sucedió?- Pregunto Naomi

-Eran demasiados...-su voz sonaba entrecortada-Ella...no me escucho, padre, no me escucho! se lo dije...-sango sujeto los costados de su cabeza mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

-sango dime que paso?- pregunto preocupado Naraku

-La sangre... en su espada...-Sango parecía traumada, Naraku la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla

-SANGO! REACCIONA! QUE DEMONIOS PASO?! DONDE ESTA KAGOME?!-grito al borde de la cordura Naraku

-La...la atravesó, su espada, padre! fue el!…- gimoteaba Sango

-No me digas que fue...- pregunto horrorizado Naraku

-padre ella no quiso escucharme se lo advertí pero solo le ordenó a kirara que me sacara de allí-

-dime sango por favor respira antes de hablar te estas poniendo pálida-

-la espada la sangre ella me protegió y el la atravesó con la espada la sangre callo sobre mi padre debemos ayudarla estaba encadenada el la estaba golpeando-

-de quien habla por dios explíquennos!?-dijo cansado inuyasha

-hablamos de onigumo mi hermano el...esta enamorado de aome-

Los taishon soltaron un jadeo sorprendidos y horrorizados

-su tío esta..-

-maldición padre debo volver por ella no puedo dejarla con ese perverso-sango se paro pero rápidamente tomo su hombro que sangraba

-dinos que paso sango pero respira-

-bien nosotras..-

Flash...

Aome y sango se habían levantado a la madrugada cuando aun el sol no salia para recorrer el territorio como lo hacían todos los dias después de despedirse de su padre comenzaron a cabalgar unas horas mas tarde se encontraban en un claro aome miro todo el claro

-kirara lleva a sango hacia el castillo-grito cuando una espada atravesó su abdomen salpicando mucha sangre

-kagome!-la sangre había llegado hasta su rostro kirara comenzó a correr kagome se recostó contra sota acariciando su hocico dio una orden rotunda

-corre y no te detengas hasta llegar al palacio-sota comenzó a correr

-diles que los amo-susurro un hombre de cabellos negro y ojos del mismo color sostenía la espada que atravesaba su abdomen sonrió maliciosamente mientras la retira a bruscamente ambos caballos se habían detenido

-kagome!-

-CORRAN!-grito mientras desenfundaba y con dificultad comenzaba a retener estocadas pero desgraciadamente estaba débil por lo que para ellos fue fácil encadenarla estando arrodillada frente a su tío este le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro

-aprenderás a respetarme sobrinita ustedes inservibles corran detrás de esa muchacha-

-kirara la dejo en tus manos no permitas que la lastime -otro golpe que arrojo al piso a aome su boca sangraba pero al ver como kirara y sota corrían velozmente sonrió entristecida mientras algunas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

-cuídate hermana diles a todos que los amo y pídele a padre perdón no llegare a casa-sintió el peso de onigumo sobre su cuerpo

Fin flash...

-mi pequeña-susurro con dolor naraku mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos con odio Naomi lloraba desconsolada en el pecho de kagura quien apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula lo sorpresivo fue ver como kikio caía de rodillas las lagrimas salían sin control

-kagome..-

Continuara...


	4. simple mortal?

Por otro lado...

-mi pequeña sobrina-

Pov kag..

Es así como sucederá mi tío me violara que ise para merecer esto todo el deseo que siento por el prometido de mi hermana, un tío perverso que desde los 7 añosintentado poseerme, una dama? No soy mas que un fenómeno una mujer no se dedica a luchar dos hermanas mayores que me odian porque? Siempre trate de agradarles pero mi sola presencia pareciera molestarles porque no puedo ser normal como las demás personas hasta mi aspecto es extraño mi vida pase escuchando que me dijesen ángel, diosa, ninfa por dios soy humana soy una mujer una simple mujer acaso no entienden lo molesto que puede llegar a ser muchas mujeres estarían contentas con esos halagos pero conmigo es como si realmente lo creyeran es incomodo molesto y si..simplemente me rindo, me resigno?

Flash..

Una niña de unos 10 años lloraba acuclillada bajo un árbol de cerezos

-pequeña que sucede?-un hombre de cabello largo y negro se arrodilló junto a la niña sus rojos ojos miraron con pesar a su hija quien descubrió sus ojos los cuales estaban brillosos por las lagrimas

-padre!-grito arrojándose a abrazarlo mientras lloraba infantilmente en su pecho

-que sucede kag?-

-las niñas me molestan por mis ojos y los niños jalan de mi cabello dicen que es porque es extraño, padre porque soy de esta forma acaso estoy mal?-

-mi pequeña niña sabes cuando tu naciste los médicos jadearon sorprendidos-

-porque?-

-naciste y ya eras muy hermosa pequeña sin una sola arruga lisa y tan blanca como la porcelana ya tenias tus lindos rizos negros y esos reflejos azules sabes que no muchas personas los tiene tu llanto era melódico y cuando abriste tus ojos valla todavía recuerdo la cara de los médicos lo primero que dijeron al verlos fue "no es humana" y realmente no lo parecías eras tan hermosa kagome, que tu madre y yo no podíamos creerlo tus hermanas se enamoraron de ti al primer momento-soltó un carcajada-te hubieras visto pequeña te vestían con vestidos binchas eras su pequeña muñeca-

-pero padre..-

-a medida que fuiste creciendo eras cada vez mas perfecta jamás te quejabas te comportas tan bien siempre haces lo que los demás te dicen es por eso que muchos creen que eres una muñeca tus ojos mi niña son hermosos y únicos al igual que tu cabello y te amo dios sabe que lo hago al igual que tu madre las amamos pero tu forjas tu personalidad te comportas como la sociedad lo indica deja salir tu verdadero carácter yo, hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré orgulloso de ti al igual que de tus hermanas pero algo me dice que esta no eres tu-

-padre...-

Fin flash..

Luego de eso kikio y kagura comenzaron a tratarme como basura pero gracias a eso escuche la charla de mi padre

Flash..

-nose que are Naomi deberíamos atacar primero tomar el factor sorpresa- habían escuchado los planes de guerra de su padre y le parecían tontos tanto a ella como a su hermana sango sin pensarlo demasiado entro encontrándose a su padre sentado detrás de su escritorio repleto de papeles mientras su mano estaba en su frente y su codo en el escritorio detrás de el había una gran biblioteca con 13 años se había leído todos esos libros después de todo era lo único que podía hacer puesto a que las niñas seguían molestándola mientras los muchachos la acosaban el nombre de uno de los libros llego a su cabeza

-padre tu plan es un poco..-

-tonto!-sentenció sango por ella naraku sonrió valla las dos menores eran realmente directas sango solo le llevaba un año a la mas pequeña quien camino hasta la biblioteca detrás de ella tomo un libro y lo abrió frente a su padre busco un pagina y la encontró

-por las montañas seria mucho mas sencillo para llegar aquí tiene que cruzar por ellas escondiendo allí a unas cuantas personas seria muy fácil lograr detenerlos de diferentes maneras derrumbes trampas-dijo aome

-además de que si los enviamos ahora podrían acostumbrarse al terreno esconderse de mejor manera y crear caminos para facilita los movimientos-concluyo sango sus padres las miraban asombrados naraku sonrió

-saben su abuela es igual-

Fin flash..

Mi abuela fue una gran religiosa al verme se olvido por completo que era su nieta y me trato como un objeto muy valioso pero ella se disculpo en su lecho de muerte

Flash...

-perdóname pequeña se que no fui la abuela que fui con tus hermanas perdóname te trate como a un objeto se que ya no puedo hacer nada solo quiero decirte que jamás te ocultes has lo que desees y no dejes que te lo prohíban te eh visto practicando a ti y a sango en secreto junto con aquella niña es eso lo que te gusta?-

-si abuela-

-entonces hazlo mi niña solo te diré una cosa será peligroso y mas con tu belleza sabes que este mundo es sucio no te rindas ante nada no te resignes aunque nadie te lo diga mi niña eres humana...-aome abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban la mano de su abuela subió hasta su pálido rostro acariciándolo dulcemente-perderás si te rindes y no quiero verte tan pronto del otro lado-

Fin flash...

Jamás me había sentido tan feliz puede que suene extraño después de todo me estaba conformando con que iba a morir. La abuela kaede me lo había dicho era humana no puedo rendirme con tanta facilidad saque la daga que tenia en la pierna y se la clave en la cintura retorciéndola

En el castillo...

Inuyasha caminaba junto con naraku y kikio quien se veía devastada sango había caído inconsciente luego de dar pelea al querer irse de nuevo

-ella..-comenzó a hablar naraku-toda su vida se sintió sola la gente la trataba como a una muñeca las niñas no la querían por ser a la vista de ellas perfecta se burlaban de sus ojos y los niños jalaban su cabello cuando niña era muy infeliz su abuela era muy religiosa al verla la creyó un ángel así que la resguardo aun contra mi voluntad la cuidaba excesivamente ella no hacia otra cosa mas que leer cuando a los 13 me explico una estrategia comprendí que no era una dama como su belleza lo mostraba ella tenia un espíritu libre y de rebelión era curiosa y no le importaba herirse un espíritu que hasta hoy no pude domar pero para mi esta bien la amo como es, cada uno forja su personalidad y ella la había forjado mi madre era igual pero con el tiempo cedió ante los estándares de la sociedad y trato de hacer lo mismo con ella pero en su lecho de muerte le pidió que no se oculte le dijo que ella era humana toda su vida la compararon con dioses Ángeles imagínate lo que es vivir bajo la sombra de un ser que ni siquiera sabia si existía las batallas y practicas fueron su escape sin embargo escondía su rostro aunque le pedí que no lo hiciera que mostrara al mundo quien era ella se negó me sentía mal porque incluso yo sentía que no era humana y no pude remediar esa soledad quitarla al menos un poco de aquella sombra y aunque a la vista de todos ella se parezca a un ángel una diosa u otra criatura mitológica ella..-naraku dejo escapar una lágrima solitaria-es mi pequeña niña es una humana siente el dolor y puede morir no quiero perderla-

-señor sango a despertado-dijo uno de los guardias

-disculpen-se fue dejando a inuyasha y kikio solos kikio seguía soltando lagrimas

-no me mires así-reprocho kikio

-es que se llevan tan mal que me sorprende-

-siempre la odie sabes...-limpio un poco su rostro-cuando ella nació era tan hermosa y a medida que fue creciendo cada vez se volvía mas hermosa toda una dama, siempre se sentaba en la ventana de su habitación y comenzaba a leer una acción tan ordinaria echa por ella parecía que estuviera luciéndose pero sabia que no era así todos los muchachos siempre estaban en los jardines mirándola la odiaba tanto sobre todo porque no se lo merecía ella siempre fue buena y bondadosa no siempre la odie de pequeña me gustaba vestirla con pequeñas ropas recuerdo que ella solía abrazarme su primera palabra fue mi nombre pero no pude evitar que la envidia creciera a medida que ella crecía y se hacia mas hermosa era bondadosa, inteligente los modales eran algo común en ella aunque ahora no los utilice mucho los niños solían molestarla y yo la defendía a pesar de odiarla era mi pequeña hermana cuando tenia 10 años había salido corriendo la estuve buscando y la encontré estaba por acercarme cuando mi padre se acerco y escuche una charla-

Flash..

Una niña de unos 10 años lloraba acuclillada bajo un árbol de cerezos

-pequeña que sucede?-un hombre de cabello largo y negro se arrodilló junto a la niña sus rojos ojos miraron con pesar a su hija quien descubrió sus ojos los cuales estaban brillosos por las lagrimas

-padre!-grito arrojándose a abrazarlo mientras lloraba infantilmente en su pecho

-que sucede kag?-

-las niñas me molestan por mis ojos y los niños jalan de mi cabello dicen que es porque es extraño, padre porque soy de esta forma acaso estoy mal?-

-mí pequeña niña sabes cuando tu naciste los médicos jadearon sorprendidos-

-porque?-

-naciste y ya eras muy hermosa pequeña sin una sola arruga lisa y tan blanca como la porcelana ya tenias tus lindos rizos negros y esos reflejos azules sabes que no muchas personas los tiene tu llanto era melódico y cuando abriste tus ojos valla todavía recuerdo la cara de los médicos lo primero que dijeron al verlos fue "no es humana" y realmente no lo parecías eras tan hermosa kagome, que tu madre y yo no podíamos creerlo tus hermanas se enamoraron de ti al primer momento-soltó un carcajada-te hubieras visto pequeña te vestían con vestidos binchas eras su pequeña muñeca-

-pero padre..-

-a medida que fuiste creciendo eras cada vez mas perfecta jamás te quejabas te comportas tan bien siempre haces lo que los demás te dicen es por eso que muchos creen que eres una muñeca tus ojos mi niña son hermosos y únicos al igual que tu cabello y te amo dios sabe que lo hago al igual que tu madre las amamos pero tu forjas tu personalidad te comportas como la sociedad lo indica deja salir tu verdadero carácter yo, hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré orgulloso de ti al igual que de tus hermanas pero algo me dice que esta no eres tu-

-padre...no quiero que me comparen con Ángeles ni dioses soy una simple humana soy normal pero nadie me escucha no quiero vivir bajo la sombra de nadie odio que me traten así la abuela no me deja hacer nada los niños se burlan de mi kikio siempre tiene que estar defendiéndome de ellos yo no quiero eso preferiría que se una a las burlas no quiero ver esa mirada de lastima mucho menos, cuando se que me odia-una pequeña niña escuchaba todo detrás del árbol mientras las lagrimas bajaban

Fin flas..

-en ese momento me sentí tan culpable al no entenderla yo siempre creí que viví bajo su sombra de alguna manera es cierto pero ella desde su nacimiento vivió bajo la sombra de otros siempre siendo comparada en ese momento comencé a formar parte de las burlas asía ella, creo que fue bueno ya que comenzó a entrenar una vez mi abuela nos hablo a sango, kagura y a mi de como eran los ángeles...-

Flash...

Kikio acababa de ver a kagome ya con 14 años entrena a con la espada era buena muy buena y se veía hermosa llego al jardín donde su abuela estaba sentada con kagura y sango, se acerco

-saben como son los Ángeles las escrituras dicen que son seres hermosos, bondadosos su piel es blanca sus cabellos son largos y sedosos sus ojos brillan con compasión y amor pero al mismo tiempo son guerrero capas de todo manejan a la perfección todas las armas son feroces y apasionados cuando se trata de una batalla casi nunca salen heridos son muy ágiles y solitarios-

Fin flash..

-No pude evitar pensar que ella lo era me sentía furiosa ella odiaba todo lo que le decían cuando ami me hubiera encantado que me dijeran todo eso cuando comenzó a ayudar a mi padre en los planes de guerra me sentí tan inútil yo una perfecta dama sumisa, obediente, silenciosa, delicada, prácticamente aburrida mientras veía como ella todos los días se iba montando junto a sango y volvía sucia en tierra algún que otro raspón nunca sangro, pensé que la tierra podría hacerla ver denigrante al igual que esa ropa grande que usaba pero maldita sea solo la hacia ver hermosa llegue a arrojarle fango pero solo seguía caminando pero se que es humana e visto sus defectos, e visto su dolor, su tristeza, la miseria en la que vivía por ser como era y lo peor es que me alegraba ver aquello me sentía tan mal ella una vez me protegió de una flecha, me había advertido pero no quise escucharla la flecha iba directo a mi pecho pero ella me corrió lastimando su hombro por primera ves sentí miedo al entender comprender por completo que era humana la sangre que bajaba por su brazo hasta tocar el piso me asusto lo demostraba ella era una simple mortal es lo mismo ahora se que debe estar sufriendo debe estar sangrando y yo no puedo hacer nada ella no es inmortal es mi pequeña hermana es tan fuerte pero frágil acaso nadie lo ve de allá fuera siempre le están pidiendo cosas sin prestar atención a si ella esta cansada-

Dos días después..

No había señales de aome sango aun no podía moverse libremente Naomi estaba devastada y naraku parecía un zombi un alma en pena caminando por los vacíos pasillos de aquel castillo kikio no había saldo de su habitación en todo este tiempo kagura se dedicaba a consolar a su madre y miroku pasaba tiempo con sango

Pov inu..

Y yo no puedo mas de la angustia estoy preocupado siempre salían a revisar por los bosques pero no encontraban nada el castillo de onigumo estaba vacío mi peor miedo es que se la allá llevado lejos que será de ella mis padre había encargado traer a sesshomaru uno de los mejores guardias y mi primo el que me encontraba cuando yo me escapaba pero siempre venia sin noticias

Pov narradora..

Sesshomaru era idéntico a inuyasha solo que de gestos un poco mas delicados y piel blanca se acerco a el que estaba sentado cerca de los rosales

-te has enamorado de ella verdad?-

-para que negártelo sesshomaru-

-es la hermana de tu prometida inuyasha-

-lose pero que quieres que haga no pude evitarlo no lo planee-

-además no sabemos si esta viva- inuyasha se paro bruscamente y miro con odio a sesshomaru

-no vuelvas a repetirlo-

-que sucede?-naraku apareció y miro a ambos jóvenes

-amo naraku amo naraku-hakudoshi llego gritando con desesperación las manos empapadas en sangre

-haku que sucede?-un grito desgarrador se escucho del otro lado del jardín los cuatro hombre pegaron un respingo mientras naraku miraba la cara de hakudoshi

-la señorita kagome-

-no..-velozmente los tres corrieron hasta la puerta encontrándose a Naomi arrodillada cubriendo su rostro mientras lloraba amargamente frente a ella estaba ella su piel estaba mas pálida se sostenía sobre una espada mientras respiraba con agitación

-no llores madre por favor-hablo con voz suave y melódica-solo son algunos raspones-

-mi niña como puedes decir eso estas toda herida lastimada sangrando por dios dime que no te a tocado un solo cabello-

-madre por favor deja de llorar no soporto verte llorar-levanto su mano para acariciar los cabellos de su madre con paciencia y cariño dejando a vista una muñecas muy maltratadas estaban lastimadas al igual que sus tobillos iba descalza y sus pies estaban llenos de tierra su ojo derecho estaba vendado y la venda tenia sangre mucha sangre

-ka...kagome- naraku camino lentamente asía aome quien levanto su vista y sonrió se paro con algo de dificultad dando algunos pasos temblorosos llego asía su padre estando frente a el sonrió

-padre...no me rendí..-sus ojos se cerraron cayendo pero naraku la atrapó aun en shock

-claro que no lo hicisteis-dijo naraku abrazando a aome con cuidado se paro y comenzó a caminar llevándola a una de las habitación pero antes de entrar al castillo se giro con el cuerpo de aome aun en brazos

Pov inu..

Me aterró la mirada de naraku sus ojos del mismo color que la sangre brillaban con crueldad mientras su mandíbula estaba tensa y fuertemente apretada sus ojos estaban entrecerrados

-quiero que busquen a ese desgraciado y lo traigan ante mi...sabrá lo que es el dolor-su voz sonó sádica todo mi cuerpo tembló con un violento escalofrío pero no me oponía era lo menos que el maldito se merecía

-ah perdido el control-

-de que hablas es lo menos que el desgraciado se merece!-brame furioso

-verdaderamente te importa verdad?-

-tu no piensas igual?-

-claro pero inuyasha, naraku y yo tenemos un pasado muy oscuro y manchado de sangre-

-que?-

Continuara...

*(Adelantos)*

No podía creer la suerte de miroku maldito suertudo

-como lo oye amo la señorita kagura huyo con un tal hoyo-

- si se aman supongo que no está mal aunque me hubiera gustado discutirlo-

Mire a miroku quien esperaba ansioso la pregunta que sabia perfectamente que le iban a hacer mientras que sango simplemente cortaba la carne con...una cuchara? Vale esta nerviosa

-inuno, no será inconveniente que miroku se case con sango verdad?-miroku sonrió ampliamente mientras sango se atraganto con el el agua naraku se rió y sango lo fulminó con la mirada

-por nosotros esta bien ahora ay que ver que opinan los jóvenes?-

-por mi no hay inconvenientes!-dijo feliz miroku

-supongo que todo está bien-

Maldito hombre con suerte..

...

-también te amo pero amo a tu hermana también-

-yo solo te amo a ti koga-

Oh por dios creo que no debí haber escuchado eso ellos dos oh por dios me levanté con dificultad y camine, camine hasta que choque con alguien

-kagome que sucede?-

-oh por dios...-

-que? Que dijisteis?-

-por Jesús sabes lo que significa?-sujete sus dos mechones y lo jale cerca de mi rostro

-que si sigues así me dejaras pelado?-necesitaba hablar con sango

Pov narradora..

Caminaba tambaleándose mientras una y otra vez repetía lo mismo "oh por dios" inuyasha la vio alejarse con una gotita en la nuca se encaminó a la cocina y lo que vio

_oh por dios.._

*(fin adelanto)*


End file.
